


Pussycat Pussycat I love you

by HuntingPeople



Series: Who Could Stop Us [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Bottom Vox, Casual Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Fighting, First Meetings, Friends With Benefits, Husk is too old for this shit, M/M, Rimming, So Many Swear Words, Top Husk, Vox being less of an asshole, Vox calling Husk Pussycat and Cupcake, mentions of past Vox/Valentino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingPeople/pseuds/HuntingPeople
Summary: He felt fucking horrible for just beingfriendlywith Vox, and he felt even worse for lying about it to Alastor, his best friend and Vox'sfucking enemy. Shit, he had to stop, had to cut it off, even if it angered the TV demon, he just couldn't let it continue. He wouldn't do that to Alastor.-At Alastor's wedding, Husk meets his worst enemy, Vox, for the first time. Things do not go as he expected them to becauseshit, Vox is actually kind of likeable and he's openly flirting and what the fuck is a weak man like Husk meant to do? Say no? Impossible.Takes place in the same universe as my Valentino/Alastor fics but you do NOT need to have read any of that to understand this!
Relationships: Alastor/Valentino (Hazbin Hotel), Vox (Hazbin Hotel)/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Who Could Stop Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630462
Comments: 33
Kudos: 155





	Pussycat Pussycat I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Reiterating that you do NOT need to have read Who Could Stop You, or the oneshot collection to understand this! It's a sidefic focusing entirely on Vox and Husk and has nothing at all to do with Val/Al really, aside from some small mentions of them!
> 
> All you need to know is that this takes place at Val and Al's wedding (And if you're curious how that happened, you could read those fics, but again, it isn't necessary to understand this!)
> 
> FOR THOSE FAMILIAR WITH WCSY: Hi, hello, welcome! Please enjoy these two being dorks, if you only want fluff you can stop reading after the point where they leave the wedding <3
> 
> TO THOSE UNFAMILIAR WITH WCSY: Join us in crackship Hell, we have cute fluff >:O

Come on, come on, it was a damn _wedding_ , there had to be alcohol _somewhere_! The buffet tables only provided a selection of soft drinks, flavoured waters and fruit juices, and Husk was rapidly growing frustrated. He had gone the entire morning without a single sip, wanting to walk Alastor down the aisle completely sober, or as sober as someone like Husk could be.

But that was done and over with and now Husk just needed a _damn drink-_

"Looking for something, Pussycat?"

Husk whirled around at the unfamiliar voice, coming face to face with Alastor's number one enemy.

Vox had a smug look on his glowing face and a crate of beer in his hands. He balanced the weight in one arm, reached into the crate with his newly freed hand to offer the feline one of the bottles.

Husk glared at the TV demon, "What were you doing with all the alcohol?"

"Nothing." Vox shrugged nonchalantly, "Saw Luci hiding it earlier. I'm assuming he didn't want anyone getting drunk before the main event."

Cautiously, Husk took the offered bottle. He quickly popped the cap off with his claws and chugged down half of it, immediately relaxing at the taste. It was cheap shit, but that hadn't been a problem before and it wasn't going to start being one. He let out a long sigh when he lowered the bottle, then scrunched up his nose when he noticed that Vox was just watching him.

"Are you just gonna stand there like a fucking weirdo, or are you going to join me?"

"Wish I could." Vox hummed as he piled up empty plates on the buffet table, clearing a spot for the crate of beer. He tapped at his screen face with a claw when he was done, "Unfortunately this thing doesn't exactly allow for that."

Husk snorted, took another sip of his beer, "Damn shame."

"Tell me about it!" Vox cried. He lifted a fist, then raised a finger with each point he made, "I can't drink, I can't eat, _breathing_ doesn't happen, which would be a pro, if I didn't still wake up in the middle of the night panicking because I _forgot_ it doesn't happen. And kissing! I miss that! You do so much with your mouth and you don't even realize it until its a 2D image only good for talking." He looked the feline up and down, grin turning devious, "Never thought sucking dick would be something I took for granted, but here I am."

The comment was so sudden and unexpected that it shocked a laugh out of Husk, making him choke. He pounded on his chest until the hacking stopped, then took another sip to soothe his throat. God _damn_. Was that why Alastor hated the guy? The shameless flirting?

"Ya think not having a mouth is bad? Try waking up one day with too many fuckin' limbs! Took me _years_ to learn how to control this thing and stop tripping over it every damn day!" Husk growled lightheartedly, his tail lashing behind him, then he spread his wings halfway, gave them a little flap, "Don't even get me started on these! Fuckin' _hate_ them."

"Don't tell me you still haven't learned to fly?"

"Oh, I can fly, I'm just too fuckin' lazy most of the time. And preening is a _bitch_."

Vox chuckled at that, leaned against the buffet table, "Is that why your friend never invites you along whenever we go toe to toe? Too lazy?"

"Nah. I tried once and he basically told me to go fuck myself, in his own way, then said something about not needing help to, uh, what was it?" Husk paused as he thought, then with his best Alastor impression said, " _'Find out if he has cables and wires for guts or an actual brain in that obscenely large head of his!'_ "

The terrible immitation of a transatlantic accent had Vox's chuckle turning into a full blown laugh, "Maybe he was actually afraid we'd just make fun of him the whole time! Damn, I wish we'd been introduced sooner, we really could have had some fun."

"Never too late." Husk said, regretting it as soon as it had left his mouth, because _what the fuck was he doing_?

It was Alastor's wedding and Husk was making friends with the one demon he hated most in the entirety of Hell. It was downright traitorous. Shit, Vox was a fucking _Overlord_ , Husk shouldn't be fucking with that! One wrong move and there goes his afterlife. Husk wasn't weak by any means, but he wouldn't stand a chance against the TV demon. Not one on one anyway, and Alastor certainly wouldn't be helping out.

"You're not going deaf on me are you, old man?"

Husk snapped out of his thoughts, blinked dumbly at Vox, "Huh?"

"I asked you what you thought of the newlyweds." Vox reiterated, tilting his head in the direction of the dancefloor.

Alastor and Valentino were just finishing up their first dance as a married couple, looking perfectly disgusting and utterly _in love_.

Husk's eyes weren't wet and he definitely wasn't crying, it was just leftover evidence of his earlier coughing fit. He cleared his throat, tugging at the bowtie around his neck. "Well, no offense, but I didn't exactly trust your friend. Just thought Valentino was manipulating him, and Al's not easily controlled, so I thought it was _bad_. But then you broke Al's mic and I had to watch Val following him around like a kicked puppy, looking like he'd burst into tears every time someone had to speak for Alastor."

"Oh _God_ , don't fucking remind me about that, Tiny was _insufferable_!" Vox groaned, dragging a hand down his face, producing a squeaky sound, "I have so much regret, I'm never doing that again, don't you worry your fluffy little head, Pussycat."

"Tiny?" Husk asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Vox puffed out his chest proudly, "Tiny. Valentino. It's hilarious, right?"

"Not really." Husk said offhandedly, continuing before Vox could answer, "So what do you think of them? Excuse the pun, but it must have been Hell to have your best friend and your worst enemy get so close."

"Ugh." Vox tilted his head back and let out a loud, exaggerated groan, "Don't get me wrong, I fucking love Tiny with all of my cold, electronic heart, but his infatuation with Bambi has been nothing but a pain in my ass. You know that's how we met? It was the late sixties, and this dumbass was having one of his _'Oh I'm so in love with this Radio Demon but he'll never love me back boohoo'_ episodes, and I was an up and coming Overlord at the time, looking for power anywhere I could get it-"

"I don't think I like where this is going-"

Vox continued on like Husk hadn't interrupted, "So we had a little friends with benefits thing going for a while, and he helped me gain some power while I did my damn best to make him forget about _Vixen_. Didn't work, obviously, but an actual friendship formed out of that, and by the time I actually _met_ Comet, it was a bit too late for me to distance myself from Tiny. But hey, we can pay 'em back for the years of torture now, right?" The TV demon wriggled his eyebrows at the cat, tongue poking out between his fangs.

Husk was so stuck on _friends with benefits_ that it took his brain a while to catch up. He wanted to tell Vox that a little friendly flirting was fine, but nothing would ever happen, nothing _could_ happen.

What actually came out of his mouth was, "You're gonna have to try a bit harder than that."

"Oh?" Vox purred, ducking down so his screen was inches from Husk's face, "Do you need me to go into detail about how I've made up for not having a proper mouth?"

That sent heat straight towards Husk's groin and he cursed himself, chugged down the last few sips of his beer and placed the empty bottle on the table, then popped open a new one.

Vox watched him curiously, then he frowned, "Don't look now, but your bestie is glaring radio dials at us." He looked over Husk's shoulder, and the cat followed his gaze, saw that Alastor was, in fact, glaring at them.

None of them moved, none of them spoke.

Until Husk snapped out of it, used his free paw to shove Vox forwards, "Go ask him to dance."

" _What_? Are you insane? I promised Tiny I wasn't gonna start a fight, and the only hope of doing that is if I don't go anywhere near Bambi."

Husk lowered his voice, glanced back at Alastor, fully aware the demon was watching them, "Look, I'm interested in what you're offering, _but_ if you can't at least pretend to get along with Alastor, I ain't startin' shit."

Vox's hopeful expression turned into a scowl by the time Husk had finished speaking, he opened his mouth to protest, but the cat cut him off, "If you want it that bad, you'd do it."

"You're lucky that I _really_ want to find out if what I've heard about cat demons is true, Husky." 

He stormed off and Husk leaned against the buffet table, prayed to God that he hadn't just made the biggest mistake. He'd spend the rest of his afterlife apologizing to Alastor if he was the one that ruined his special day, if the deer even let him live.

But it went well, surprisingly well.

They stepped on each other's toes but that was about as violent as the fighting got. Every now and again they glanced at him, and it clearly produced some conflict, but still, they managed to remain civil until the end of the song. 

Vox trudged back over to him, "I hate him." He said when he was close enough. "I _fucking_ hate him."

"Well, you didn't kill him, so congrats."

"You better make this worth it, Pussycat."

Husk didn't say anything, just winked.

Niffty bounced up to them then, "Husk! Do you wanna dance with me and Al? And don't you dare say you don't dance!" She added quickly when the cat opened his mouth.

He glanced at Vox, heaved a sigh, "I don't know, Niffty... I'm getting kinda tired."

" _Pleeeasse!_ Al said he's going soon so this'll be his last dance!"

"Don't deny the little lady, Husky." Vox said, "Go dance, I'll be here when you get back."

Another sigh from the feline, "Here, hold this." He handed over his beer and offered his paw to Niffty, "C'mon, up you get."

She grabbed a hold of his paw excitedly and he lifted her up onto his shoulders, waited until she was settled down, small hands gently clutching at his fur to keep her balance. 

"I'll be back." He mumbled, not glancing back at Vox to see his reaction. When they reached Alastor, he said instead of a proper greeting, "I'll let you lead, I'm sure you've had enough of following for the night."

Alastor didn't mind, he simply questioned Niffty on her interactions with Velvet, while carefully adjusting Husk's position, the cat more than a little rusty when it came to dancing. 

"You and Vox looked like you were getting along really well." Niffed said to Husk when she was done singing Velvet's praises, "What were you talking about?"

Husk bristled. He'd been hoping, but it was stupid to believe that neither of them would ask. "Stuff." He grumbled, "Things." They weren't buying it, not one bit, "I don't know, I wasn't paying attention. He was talking my ear off while I tried to enjoy a drink." Oh fuck, he was just digging himself deeper. He carried on, tried to end the conversation, "Anyway, I thought we were fucking dancing, not interrogating me!"

Alastor blinked at him, eyebrows furrowed, "Of course, Husker, just waiting for the next song to start." He said slowly.

Husk didn't respond to the rest of the conversation, though they made a couple of attempts to include him. He felt fucking horrible for just being _friendly_ with Vox, and he felt even worse for lying about it to Alastor, his best friend and Vox's _fucking enemy_. Shit, he had to stop, had to cut it off, even if it angered the TV demon, he just couldn't let it continue. He wouldn't do that to Alastor.

The song came to its end and the trio came to a stop. Husk quickly extracted himself, helping Niffty climb to the floor, then hurried back to where he'd left Vox waiting. He didn't say anything, just took his drink back, hesitated for a moment, but soon turned to walk in a random direction. Not stopping to think, just wanting to get somewhere else, anywhere that wasn't where Vox was, and quickly downed the rest of his beer.

He stayed away when Valentino announced that he and Alastor would be leaving. He stayed away when they cut their wedding cake. He stayed away when they left, along with Vaggie and Angel Dust. He stayed away when everyone else continued the party.

He regretted not bringing the crate of beer with him.

Vox had very different ideas of how he wanted to spend the rest of the night.

The TV demon marched right over to the feline, expression on his screen face giving away exactly how pissed he was.

"What the fuck did Al say to you?" He hissed when he was close enough.

Husk turned away childishly, "Nothing."

Vox wasn't having that, "Right. Then what the fuck kind of _look_ did Bambi give you to make you treat me like some sort of glorified fucking coaster? You didn't even have the decency to thank me for holding your beer, you ungrateful fuck!"

"Would you just fucking drop it?" Husk snapped, "Al didn't say anything, but I realized that I can't fucking do this! I'm not going to go behind his back to-to fucking _sleep_ with his enemy!"

"Can't or _won't_?" Vox asked through clenched teeth, "You think that stopped Val from going after his doe?"

"That's an unfair comparison, Valentino was ass over teakettle for Al decades before you met. If anything, you're lucky he put your hate aside to be friends with _you_. He's an asshole anyway, _I'm_ not. I care about my friends." Husk was breathing heavily by the end of his rant, pointing his empty beer bottle at Vox like a weapon.

Vox knocked his paw aside, "For fuck's sake, are you even listening to yourself? You don't have to fall in love with me, Cupcake, Hell, we don't even have to fuck! We were actually having a pleasant conversation back there, and, believe it or not, it's been a long damn time since I've enjoyed talking to anyone other than Val and Velvet." He sighed, scowl falling, "Can we go back to that, at least...?"

Husk wanted to stay angry. Anger was a familiar emotion, anger was better than admitting that he'd enjoyed it too. That he... _liked_ Vox... even found him _attractive_. Talking to him more would be an improvement to Husk's day to day life, and yet he just couldn't. 

"Is there a problem here, gentlemen? Things looked to be getting a little heated."

They both turned to find the King standing beside them, back straight, hands behind him. Incredibly imposing despite his small stature.

"No problem." Vox spoke while Husk was still thinking, "No heat. We're just having a chat."

"I hope so." Lucifer hummed, rocking back on his heels, "I'd hate for anything... untoward to happen to you." He watched them both for another few moments, before spinning around and leaving them to it.

"Creepy bastard." Vox mumbled.

Lucifer turned around, yellow eyes piercings into Vox, and the TV demon tensed up, eyes wide. Lucifer simply winked, then went on his way.

Husk couldn't help it, he laughed, his whole body shaking with. "Lucifer's gonna fuckin' muder you!"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up!" Vox hissed, lightly punching Husk's shoulder, then he seemed to deflate, expression turning pensive, "Well, I'll leave you to it then. No point hanging around anymore."

Husk's laughter died down and he growled, scrubbed at his face with his paws. Fuck it. Whatever. He was going to regret it, but Husk had never been one to make good decisions. 

"Wait..."

Vox gave him a smirk, "Change your mind, Pussycat?"

_Cocky bastard._

"I'm gonna feel like shit no matter what I choose, so I might as well have a bit of fun with it."

Vox leaned down with a grin, wrapped an arm around Husk's waist to pull him close, "Loving the enthusiasm, babe!" 

"Let's just get out of here."

-

"Remind me again why we're at _Porn Studios_ and not the hotel? Not planning to record me are you?"

"Nothing like that, I assure you." Vox hummed, guiding Husk through the studio with an arm around his waist, "It's just the best place for us to be right now."

Husk arched a feathered eyebrow, "You don't have your own home?"

"You're supposed to be Bambi's best friend aren't you? So how do you think he's going to spend his wedding night?"

Husky simply blinked and Vox heaved a sigh.

"Damn, Pussycat, you were acting pretty smart back there- No, shut up, let me explain." He said when Husk tried to interrupt. "Since Tiny is oh so considerate of his doe's feelings, they're not going to fuck tonight, they're going to do what Al loves doing most. And what does Al love doing most? Broadcasting. They're going to put on a little show for all of Hell, and unless you want to bear witness to that, we're going to avoid the places they plan on being, and avoid anywhere with a radio. My room at the studio is the perfect place."

"Okay, that-" Husk paused, grimaced, then shrugged, "I don't know why I'm surprised, that makes perfect sense. How far is this room of yours?"

"Good things come to those who wait." Vox purred.

It took them another couple of minutes of wandering through the studio's winding hallways to finally reach Vox's room.

The room looked exactly the way Husk thought it might. The colour scheme almost entirely in shades of black and blue, a large TV screen taking up almost the entirety of one wall, various other electronics laid about, too modern for Husk to understand them. The bed was pushed against the wall opposite the TV, large and inviting.

That's where Vox was trying to guide them, gently pushing against the feline's back.

Husk flipped around at the last second, grabbing Vox and shoving him down onto the bed to crawl over him. 

Vox had a smug look on his face, completely unbothered by the rough treatment, "Oh, that's much better, Husky."

Husk ignored him and began to tug at the demon's bowtie, "Am I even going to find anything under here seeing as you don't eat or drink?"

Vox tugged him down so they were pressed flush against each other and rolled his hips up against the feline, "Does that feel like nothing to you?"

" _No._ " Husk groaned, bracing himself with his paws on either side of Vox's head and taking a moment to just _grind_. Fuck, that felt too good. When was the last time Husk had sex? Years ago? He was usually too busy looking for his next pint to care about getting his dick wet.

"What about you, huh? You walk around naked all the time, is that because you've got nothing to hide?"

"Good things come to those who wait." 

Vox snorted, "All right, Cupcake, go get the lube while I strip." He winked and gestured at the bedside table.

Husk rolled his eyes and got up to do as he was told, finding the lube quickly so he could return to the bed. Orange eyes were met with miles of smooth, black skin when he turned back, the TV demon having stripped himself of his clothing in no time at all. Husk's tail swayed impatiently behind him and the feathers of his wings puffed up as they shifted against his back.

He climbed into the bed, getting the other demon's attention. "You gonna lay back for me?" Husk breathed.

"Pass me the lube. No offense, Cupcake, but I ain't letting you anywhere near my asshole with claws like those." Vox said as he scooted up the bed, laying back against the pillows and shamelessly spreading his legs. A blue tongue poked out between sharp teeth and he held out a hand, palm up.

"I've been using these for over thirty years, I know how to handle them."

"I'm not changing my mind, if it's all the same to you."

Husk huffed, handed over the bottle in his hands, but before Vox had a chance to do anything, he dived forward. Large paws kept Vox's thighs spread as he explored between the demon's legs with his sandpaper tongue. He licked over a leaking erection, flushed electric blue, moved on to mouth over heavy balls, then moved further South, to the thing he really wanted.

Vox cried out, let curses slip as he grabbed at Husk's fur, tried to simaltaneously shove him away and pull him closer. "Fucking Hell, Pussycat, I wasn't expecting that from you!" He let out a small breathy laugh, rocked back against Husk's face, "Fuck baby, that _tongue_."

The cat hummed, pressed his tongue deeper into that tight hole in front of him as he moved his paws to dark hips, adjusted the angle of them to something better. Something that would allow his tongue to reach deeper, draw out louder moans, harsher grunts.

"Are you gonna fuck me at any point?" Vox panted, claws lightly digging into Husk's skin, "Or are you too old to get it up?"

Husk pulled back, licking his lips, "It's not too late for me to walk out."

"I think you'll find it _is_." Vox growled, handing over the lube, "Hurry up, already!"

"You're such a needy little _brat_." Husk teased as he slicked up his claws, despite the demon's protests, "You know I've got a _barbed cock_ , right? You're gonna need all the help you can get, I'm not into tearing up my partners, especially when they're more focused on thinking with the downstairs brain."

"Just hurry. Up."

Husk pressed his lips to Vox's screen face, then began to kiss downwards, licking and nipping at the skin of his throat as he slowly sank two slick fingers into that tight heat. 

Vox gasped, the action more for show than out of any actual need to, and he certainly knew how to put on a show.

"Are you sure you're not secretly one of Valentino's stars?"

"Oh, I was one of Tiny's stars, that's for sure, those recordings just never made it to the public."

Husk choked on nothing, "You're gonna have to stop mentioning yours and Val's sex life, no matter how shortlived and far in the past it was. That shit makes my dick want to fall off."

Vox smothered a shuckle, "Sorry, Pussycat, but when you react like that, I can't help it." He carefully rocked back against Husk's paw, his own claws moving to grab at Husk's bowtie and pull him closer, "Really wish I could fucking kiss you, Husky."

"I-" Husk stopped, breath catching in his throat. Under his breath, he admitted, "I wanna fucking' kiss you too."

Vox made an odd noise, like a static glitch, and tugged at the feline's bowtie again. Thankful when Husk got the idea and began to press more kisses to his screen.

The winged feline tried to move quickly, wanting to get to the main event but also wanting to be sure that Vox was properly prepared. His cock really wasn't all that forgiving. His free hand moved to Vox's own cock, pumping it gently in time with the fingers he had buried in his hole. He didn't stop kissing whatever part of the TV demon he could reach, needing to keep his mouth busy, afraid of what else he'd admit if he kept running it.

Vox didn't have the same problem, saying any dirty little thing that came to mind. Begging for more, making suggestions for next time, telling Husk exactly how good he was with his hands. All while letting out the most enticing noises, moving his body under Husk's paws in the most seductive way, his hands stroking through thick fur in such a way that holding back a purr was becoming increasingly difficult.

Fuck, Angel Dust had nothing on this guy.

"Are you ready, baby?" Husk asked, voice strained.

"I thought you'd never fucking ask." Vox said with an exaggerated groan. He threw one leg over Husk's shoulder and settled back against the pillows, arms behind his head.

The feline wiped the excess lube from his claws on his cock, the member finally peeking out from the thick fur of his crotch. The skin of it was pink, with small specks of black, and all around it were the tiny barbs, painful despite their size.

"Fuck." Vox groaned, throwing his head back and arching his torso, "Fuck, Pussycat, c'mon, fuck me!"

Husk didn't need to be told twice. He thrust his cock into Vox's hole, still tight even with the preparation, and he didn't bother with gentle, much to the TV demon's delight.

"Shit!" Vox hissed, hands flying to Husk's shoulders, "Aw, fuck, Husky, you're so _big_! Those _barbs_!" He whimpered and cried out, shoved back to try get that dick deeper, "Should have done this so-so much sooner- ah!" 

"Do you have a fucking mute button?" Husk asked halfheartedly, unwilling to admit just how much the chatter was effecting him.

Vox grinned and Husk heard a click.

Then nothing else.

The mouth on Vox's screen face was moving but no sound was coming out.

Husk stilled, "All right, that's fucking creepy, stop it before you kill my boner!"

Vox unmuted himself with a laugh, "You're so fun to mess with, Pussycat."

Husk just grunted, unhooked Vox's leg from his shoulder to put it around his waist instead. The other leg soon joined it and Husk's paws moved to smooth, black hips, lifting them up off the bed to get a different angle. He changed up his thrusts trying to find that special spot.

He knew he'd hit his target when Vox's words began to skip like a scratched CD, his voice dissolving into glitchy static not long after.

"You're such a slut." Husk said with a breathy chuckle, then began nipping at Vox's throat in favour of keeping up the back and forth. At one point his fangs sank a little too deep, drawing blue blood from the small pinprick wounds. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Vox only let out a high pitched screech of a sound as his hands clutched at Husk tightly, clearly begging for more.

He licked over the wound, and his rough tongue must have been anything but soothing, but that wasn't a problem for the TV demon.

Husk wasn't going to last much longer, no matter how much he wanted to, and he sped up his thrusts, one paw moving to close around Vox's cock, soaked with precum and steadily creating a puddle on his stomach. His tail lashed behind him and his wings flapped uncontrollably, aiding in the strength of his thrusts and shaking loose feathers all over the bed.

To his surprise, Vox came first, the stark white of his cum standing out against his skin. There was a faint blue glow to it, and a part of Husk was curious enough to make him want to lean down for a taste.

Vox stopped him before he could, "You be-better be planning to cum inside me before you do anything el-else, Cupcake."

Husk sank his teeth into a dark shoulder in answer, lapped away the blue blood as he thrust his hips with single minded determination. It only took him a couple more thrusts to empty himself in the TV demon, filling him up until it was leaking out around his cock. He panted harshly, hot breath ghosting over Vox's shoulder, making the demon shudder.

Vox allowed him to pull out and they both groaned at the feeling.

The cat collapsed on his side, took a moment to catch his breath, before reaching out a paw to Vox's stomach. He swiped up some of the cum on his claws and licked them clean. At a groan, he looked towards Vox's screen, "Don't be getting any ideas, I don't have another round in me."

"Well, I'm gonna get hard again real quick if you keep doing that."

"What? You mean this?" Husk arched an eyebrow as he went back for another scoop, licking his claws clean while looking directly into Vox's glowing red eyes.

"And you called _me_ slut." Vox groaned, face tinting pink.

"You _are_ the one currently leaking cum from your ass." Husk hummed, slowly moving his paw down from Vox's stomach, to his hip, to his inner thigh, and then finally to his hole, pushing two fingers into the mess.

Vox hissed at the oversensitivity, but didn't stop the feline, just spread his legs to give him more room. He let Husk have his fun until it became too much, "You got a breeding kink, old man?"

"I just like making a mess." He answered with a smirk, pink tongue peeking out to lick his claws clean once again.

"You are going to be the second death of me." Vox growled, as he sat up, "For the record we are _so_ doing that again."

Husk shrugged, "I got no complaints. Next time you can make a mess of _me_."

They set about cleaning themselves up, Husk discarding his bowtie, and settled back into a bed with clean sheets. Vox was on his back, one arm around Husk who was curled against his side, the tip of his tail flicking lazily under the covers.

"Didn't peg you as the kind of guy who enjoyed cuddling."

"Any guy who says he doesn't like cuddling is a fuckin' liar." Husk mumbled, already half asleep.

"Even Bambi?"

"I know for a fact that fucker clings to Val like an octopus."

Vox snickered.

Husk gently thumped his chest, "Go to sleep or turn off or whatever the fuck it is you do. And here-" he blindly reached for Vox's hand and placed it on his cheek, "-start scratching if you wanna hear me purr. This is the only time I stop caring enough to allow it."

Vox readily took him up on the offer, and his claws scratched over Husk's cheek, feeling absolutely _divine_. 

The purr would have escaped him whether he wanted it to or not, deep and rumbling straight from his chest. Just as he was drifting off he felt Vox shifting, but he was too far gone to mention it, too far gone to remember why this had been such a bad idea in the first place.

-

"What are you laughing at, dear?"

"Oh! Uh- nothing! Nothing, baby, it's just a- uh, a meme. Go back to sleep."

Alastor stared at him skeptically, but quickly settled down again, too tired to argue.

Valentino had to use one of his spare hands to muffle the laugh as he rewatched the short video he'd been sent a few hours earlier.

It was short, only five seconds, and showcased a borderline unconscious Husk letting out a deafening rumble as his cheek was gently scratched. The caption read , _'Made that pussy purr!!_ '. It was so stupid, and Valentino couldn't control himself, but he had to be careful.

Alastor would _flip_ if he ever found out.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: Al was NOT happy when he found out, but Husk and Vox fell in love, and he couldn't exactly fault them for that, these days he and Vox actually manage to be civil with each other, and Val and Husk secretly celebrate the anniversary of the last time they officially tried to kill each other.
> 
> LMAO I hope ya'll liked this?? If this gets popular, I could probably do another side series for WCSY ft. all the side characters and how they handle the bastards in love, bUT that would have to be something people REALLY wanted because idk exactly how comfortable I'd be writing for different characters (But it'd be a fun challenge if I had any time outside of writing more Val/Al!)


End file.
